


Overnight

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Quiet Night In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoga wants a nice uninterrupted evening with Shun, though he knows he's not going to get it... Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> for genprompt_bingo (wildcard) sunrise/sunset

"Do we have everything we need?" Shun asked softly as Hyoga joined him on the bed. "I mean..."

"I think so," Hyoga replied as he took a quick glance at the nightstand. They'd prepared for this. They were ready. It was a beautiful warm evening - the sun was finally setting and...

Shun had a television in his room, finally, with a VCR. They had soda, snacks and candy.

They did not have to share the main television with everyone else in the mansion, especially not Tatsumi. So for once, they could watch all the episodes Shun had taped of Fiveman - undisturbed.

Hyoga didn't even know if he liked Fiveman, because he'd managed to see so little of it, but Shun was fond of it and they'd get a bit of time alone, which was nice. Along with battling for the television, they'd had to battle for personal time together, too.

Uninterrupted.

Hyoga didn't expect it to last. By the first commercial break, they'd probably have Seiya at their feet and Ikki lingering by the closet and pretending to watch the television but instead making sure Hyoga didn't try stretching and slipping an arm around Shun. Shiryuu would wander in, possibly with Kiki at his side and there would go the snacks, if they hadn't gone already. Jabu and Ban and Geki and Ichi and Nachi...

The closed door probably wouldn't stop a single one of them.

"I've got three hours on this tape, but we don't have to watch it all," Shun explained as he grabbed the remote from between them. "I mean..."

"I know," Hyoga said quickly. He reached for a bag of shrimp-flavored chips. Shun started the tape and grabbed his bottle of Coca Cola. Until the first commercial break, there was nothing but the sound from the show, the soft crunching of Hyoga's chips, and the hum of cicadas outside.

It wouldn't last. Any second...

Hyoga set the chips aside. Shun reached over and took his hand, weaving their fingers together as the show came back. Shun never fast-forwarded the commercials - he was terrible with the VCR remote and never seemed to mind the little breaks, anyway.

Hyoga squeezed Shun's hand.

By the end of the first episode, Hyoga had forgotten all about potential disruptions. Shun had shifted against him, warm but not too hot as the last bit of sunlight vanished and the faintest of breezes blew in through Shun's open window.

At the commercial, Hyoga stretched and settled his arm around Shun properly, now paying far more attention to Shun than to the sentai warriors on the television.

"It's not too boring, is it?" Shun questioned.

"I hope we don't always look that silly," Hyoga replied.

Shun reached for his Coke and then promptly handed it over to Hyoga. This was one thing he'd do only for Shun -- a moment later he'd cooled it down and handed it back.

"Thank you," Shun whispered before glancing at the door and then carefully kissing Hyoga's cheek. Apparently Shun had been thinking the same thoughts that Hyoga had.

By the end of the episode, though, their mouths were together in a lingering kiss and Hyoga had a hand buried in Shun's hair.

"I should rewind," Shun managed a couple of minutes later when they both pulled back to shift positions a bit.

"Shun..."

"But I won't?" Shun offered. Instead, he crawled onto Hyoga's lap, kissing him softly at first until Hyoga started working Shun's sleep-shirt up. Shun's skin was warm and smooth, though Hyoga knew there were scars. They were all marked from battle...

Hyoga held in a moan when Shun's fingers started wandering along the waistband of his pajamas. Shun's mouth wandered down along Hyoga's jaw and throat, kissing him again and again.

The television was forgotten, Fiveman was forgotten... Shun's Coke, leaving a sweat-ring on the nightstand, was forgotten along with all their carefully hoarded snacks. Hyoga flipped Shun on the bed, leaving him sprawled beneath Hyoga's body.

"Hyoga-- What if someone--?"

"They would have by now," Hyoga said quickly before kissing Shun again, hard. Shun pushed up against him, noticeably aroused.

Hyoga was fairly sure he heard the ending theme music of that episode and the beginning of the next as he was getting Shun out of the last of his clothing. And the tape clicked to an end and started rewinding not long after Shun had come for the second time.

Somehow undisturbed.

Shun was the one who turned off the television. Hyoga pulled a thin sheet over them both. It was never too hot to have Shun close to him.

Halfway through the night, Hyoga woke up with a dry mouth full of Shun's hair. As he untangled himself to go find a drink, Shun stirred but ultimately fell back asleep. Uninterested in flat Coke, Hyoga shuffled to the bathroom for a glass of water.

On the way back, out of curiosity, he opened Shun's bedroom door to peek out. Someone must have hung a sign or something...

What he didn't expect, in the dim light of the hallway, was everyone. Well, almost everyone. Shiryuu was asleep against the wall with Kiki against him. Seiya was sprawled on the floor with Jabu and Ban. Nachi, Ichi, and Geki were in a line a bit further down. And Ikki... Ikki was right at the door.

Awake.

"You're naked," he commented in a harsh whisper.

Yes, yes Hyoga was. "Er..."

"Shun enjoyed an uninterrupted evening watching Fiveman with you?"

"Yes..." Hyoga hadn't expected to die naked, really. More than once he'd expected it to be at Ikki's hands, though, because of where he had his own hands.

"Good. We all decided to make sure no one bothered you two - at least til morning."

"Thanks..."

Slowly, Hyoga closed the door. If Shun wasn't awake, he wasn't ever going to tell him about this. Ever.

But Shun wasn't awake and Hyoga had nearly convinced himself it was all a dream by the time he'd drifted back off.

The first rays of the sun rising pulled Hyoga from his slumber. Shun was still against him, still warm. Hyoga kissed Shun's shoulder before whispering a few soft words and ending with "Good morning."

"Morning?" Shun asked blearily as he blinked a few times. "We..."

"Should probably get dressed," Hyoga said quickly. Shun nodded and they both scrambled back into their pajamas just in time for the door to fling open.

"How was it?" Seiya questioned. He yawned and stretched and both Hyoga and Shun looked at each other half-panicked.

"Did you get through all the episodes?" Kiki questioned, shoving in behind Seiya with a sheepish-looking Shiryuu following. "I want to watch it next."

"I really enjoyed it," Shun said after a moment. "It was nice to watch with Hyoga, though... maybe if you'd like to watch it with me this morning... I wouldn't mind seeing it again?"

"Right now?" Kiki asked.

"Right now," Seiya declared. "We can bring breakfast up here--"

Slowly, everybody ambled in, crowding on the bed and floor. No one commented on how close Shun was pressed to Hyoga. Hyoga didn't really mind that Ikki took the spot on Shun's other side and promptly fell asleep.

"Do we have everything we need?" Shun questioned as he grabbed for the remote.

Five minutes later, everyone had everything they needed. Especially Hyoga.

And Fiveman was pretty enjoyable, too.


End file.
